Queen Of Thunder
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Lucy Dreyar sister of Laxus Dreyar and queen of the Raijinshuu is a kind and bubbly girl who loves to have fun. Serious Freed Justine is all business and no fun except when it comes to Lucy he's always in complete control. There's something about her though that makes him just want to let loose but how will he deal with all her other suitors and a over protective brother? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I'd just like to note the cover picture is not what Lucy looks like. Her hair is the same as it is in the anime and manga with the side ponytail it's just the eye color from the picture that Lucy has because I didn't know how to describe the clothes so yeah? I'm not a fan of the hair style in the photo though. Too messy for Lucy. Don't worry I will end up profiling the characters this time. Probably in this chapter actually.**

**No**** One's POV**

"Lucy-sama!" Freed called out running towards the blonde girl in the long black and fur lined jacket. She turned and looked at him her blue eyes sparkling and her lips stretching to a smile as she saw him.

"Freed! What are you doing here? Also didn't I tell you to drop the honorific?" She said pouting slightly.

"Sorry Lucy-sa I mean Lucy and have you seen Laxus-sama?" The green haired man asked trying to get used to saying her name without sama at the end.

"Onee-chan? I think he's back at the house." She said thinking back to the last time she saw her big brother.

"Thank you anted to go on a job. Bixlow and Evergreen are back at the guild if you want the details." Freed said as he ran off to get Laxus for the job. The blonde hair girl giggled and faced toward the sky she raised her arms.

"Tenshi Wings!" She chanted and two large white wings with long fluffy feathers sprouted from her back and she soared up still giggling. With that she flew away.

* * *

Lucy Dreyar

Age: 17

Family:

Daughter of Ivan Dreyar

Granddaughter of Makarov Dreyar

Younger sister of Laxus Dreyar

Magic: Arc of Embodiment (search on the fairy tail wiki if you don't know it but hint it was used on tenroujima the one the guy who fought Evergreen and Elfman used the imagination one)

Personality: Warm and bubbly. She's compassionate and sometimes a bit of a tsundere. A lover of romantics and a very girly one at that. Looks up to her brother and dresses like the girl version of him. Is a S class mage only a year after her brother became one being determined to after her brother achieved it.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar

Age: 19

Family:

Son of Ivan Dreyar

Grandson of Makarov Dreyar

Older brother of Lucy Dreyar

Magic: Lightning magic and Lightning Dragonslayer

Personality: Seems cold and mean at first but if you get to know him kind and protective of his nakama. A teddy bear at heart who likes to cuddle and just watch over others having fun. Loving and over protective brother of Lucy Dreyar and is a S class mage.

* * *

Freed Justine

Age: 18

Family: Unknown

Magic: Runescript/Dark Ecricture

Personality: Seems cold and strict at first but is actually a well mannered strong yet kind man who is the type to think about the girl first. May or may not have a slight crush on Lucy Dreyar but doesn't have the guts and doesn't think him worthy for her. Is the type to put himself down.

* * *

Evergreen

Age: 20

Family: Unknown

Magic: Fairy Magic/Stone Eyes

Personality: Haughty and vain but very caring and like a older sister to Lucy Dreyar who she loves to dote on. Loves flowers and statues and is in pursuit of beauty who she thinks she has completely. Is a total tsundere but does care.

* * *

Bixlow

Age: 21

Family: Unknown

Magic: Human Posession/Figure Eyes

Personality: Loves to tease and is extremely playful but is also perverted. Is in fact kind in his own way and loves to make people embarrassed but in his own way he's encouraging future couples as well.

* * *

**A little prologue? I just wanted to give a small hint but I actually have to go and do something now try and guess who the couple is. :P**


	2. Fail Train

**A/N: Hello peoples decided to actually get working on this despite leaving you all hanging with just some profiles and a small little intro but hey it wasn't that bad. (laughs nervously) Please have mercy? I just wanted to get this story started so yeah... still not a excuse though. Anyway ENJOY!**

**•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•¸.•*´¨  
**

**No One's POV  
**

"Mira!" A young girl fell from the sky with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as she ran towards the beautiful woman with white hair.

"Oh hello Lucy! Are you here for the rest of the Raijinshuu?" The woman called Mira asked as they were in front of the guild Fairy Tail.

"Yup! Freed said he's just gonna go grab Laxus and then we're off on a mission!" Lucy exclaimed excited by the prospect of adventure.

"That's great Lucy I'm glad you're excited but make it quick Fantasia is coming up and you don't want to miss it!" The girls squealed as they walked into the guild and kept chatting as they walked over to the bar as Mirajane had work to do. **(For this story pretend nothing with the battle of fairy tail or fantasia happened and the s class exam already passed meaning 7 years went already and this is after they won the GMG the first time)**

"Cheerleader!" A voice called out across the guild from the second floor. Up there standing at the railing was Bixlow waving his arm for the girl's attention. She looked up at him and waved a hello.

"Mira I'll talk to you later." The blonde said leaving the counter to walk up the stairs. Even though she wasn't S class yet and neither was the rest of the Raijinshuu they were part of Laxus's team therefore allowed up there but still not allowed to go on a S class mission without Laxus or another S class mage.

"What's up?" She asked walking towards the man in strange stripped clothing.

"Did you run into Freed?"He asked. "Freed Freed Freed." The puppets echoed.

"Yeah he already told me. So did we pick a mission yet?" She asked wondering.

"We did it's this one." The brunette said hanging the blonde a sheet of paper. It was from Juroi a village in the east. Recently a dark guild has been festering there and after winning two attempts from other guilds to wipe it out it was bumped up to S class. The reward was 10,000,000 (1 million dollars in U.S so I'm told.)

"Wow that's a lot." Lucy said her eyes widening over the reward.

"That's why we chose it cosplayer." Bixlow said grinning as his puppets echoed "Cosplay cosplayer cosplay."

"Would you quiet those stupid puppets of yours!" Evergreen yelled prompting him to start up a insult fest with her. When Lucy felt it had gone far enough and was about to intervene a voice from behind her startled her.

"Lucy." Laxus said trying to get his sister's attention. She turned around and jumped him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled hugging the tall man who was faintly blushing at the display of affection but gently smiling at her. He set her down and she smiled at him.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and the rest of the Raijinshuu besides Freed stood up and walked downstairs, Lucy excitedly skipping next to her brother. When they got down she took the flyer from Bixlow and ran over to Mira.

"Hey Mira! We want this one." She said holding up the sheet of paper. The white haired bartender took the sheet stamped it and logged it into her book. She then handed the sheet back to Lucy.

"Be careful!" Mira yelled as they walked out of the guild and towards the train station. Bixlow and Evergreen bickering in the back ground and Freed walking silently next to Laxus, Lucy felt content walking on the other side of her brother.

"Hey Onii-chan are you gonna participate in the parade this year?" She asked walking along.

"I might but I don't really plan on it. Are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Yup! I already planned out my float theme with Juvia and Laki." She said excitedly.

"What did you choose?" He asked.

"Seasons!" She said waving her arms up so a small fall of autumn leaves fell from the air.

"Lucy! You're gonna get my hair dirty." Evergreen complained trying to keep the leaves out of her air.

"The'll disappear don't worry." Lucy said continuing on. As she said the leaves soon disappeared. They arrived at the train station and when Laxus went to go get the tickets Lucy sat next to Freed.

"Hey Freed. What are you doing?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm just reading a book." He answered calmly.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*

**I don't know! This is extremely awkward for me to write this! I barely know anything about the Raijinshuu! This chapter is also extremely short . I feel kind of disappointed in myself. I'll keep this story around but I can't really continue it without some ideas.**


End file.
